Early Morning Kiss
by Saber Knight
Summary: When IF gives the 'pretending-to-be-asleep' Neptune a kiss, Neptune has no idea what to do.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Neptune, wake up!" IF's voice came from outside of Neptune's room, causing the already awake girl to bury herself deeper in the covers.

 _Mnnn..._ _what does a girl got to do around here to get some sleep!?_ Neptune wondered, annoyed. _I'll just pretend to be asleep and hope she gives up!_ She decided, grinning to herself, and completely ignored the brunette.

"Neptune!" IF called again, opening the door and walking into her room. "Can't you wake up on time once in awhile? Seriously."

 _The only thing that will get me up this early is pudding!_

IF was standing beside Neptune's bed, arms crossed, looking down at the girl's face. "Neptune." No response. "Nep-Nep!" She tried again. "Lady Neptune~" Hearing IF say that almost made her giggle, but she wasn't going to lose! Even when the brunette poked her in the cheek, the purple-haired girl continued to 'sleep'.

"...You're really asleep, huh?" IF muttered, poking some more, a little hard at that.  
 _Totally, so stop poking me!  
_ "Neptune, if you don't wake up..." She whispered threateningly.  
 _Or what?_

"I'll kiss you."  
 _...Nepu? Wait, are you serious!? Nonono, you wouldn't do something like-_

There was a soft, wet sensation on Neptune's lips, the girl freezing as IF really did kiss her. It lasted for a second before the brunette pulled away, looking at Neptune's face with a blush across her cheeks. "...Still asleep... Good." With a little smile across her face, she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving a Neptune, whose thought process had momentarily halted, behind.

Finally, after a minute of just lying there in pure shock, Neptune shot straight up in her bed, covering her mouth as her entire face went beet red. _Nepuuu!? Iffy really, seriously kissed me just now! My first kiss, and it was with Iffy!? And she did it when she thought I was asleep! What does this mean!? Is she... does Iffy... like me? No, no, no! That's not possible, right!? But, why would she..._

Neptune's head started hurting, making her tired. She fell down on top of her pillow, ears still red as she wondered what she was going to do now. In the end, she couldn't think of anything, and just fell asleep. When she woke up later and came out of her room, IF acted like normal, further confusing her, so the girl just forced herself to act like normal too.

The next morning, Neptune was really tired from thinking too much, too hard, and too long about things the day before. She didn't even hear IF trying to wake her up before the girl came into her room. Afraid to get up now that the brunette was by her bedside, Neptune, once again, pretended to be asleep. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she was afraid that IF would kiss her again; instead, a hand was placed on her head.

IF softly rubbed Neptune's head, making the girl wonder just what was going on in her friend's own head. First she kisses her, and then rubs her head like she's a pet dog? Oddly enough, it actually calmed her down a little, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep like that. When she woke up again, IF was gone, and Neptune had the day to herself to think. Thinking, however, got her nowhere. The only way she'd learn anything is if she confronted IF, but she didn't want the girl to find out that she was awake when she kissed her!

The next morning, the first thing that Neptune knew was IF kissing her again, longer this time than the first time. "Neptune... You're really cute, you know..." The brunette told her after the kiss, giggling. "You'll never catch me saying that when you're awake, tho." With that, she left the room.

 _OK, yeah, it's official._ Neptune decided.

 _I_ _ffy..._

 _likes..._

 _me..._

She didn't know whether to blush, scream into her pillow, or bang her head against the wall.

 _'You're really cute...'_

She ended up blushing, and then banging her head into her pillow.

* * *

It was the eighth morning, and Neptune was lying on her bed at a loss of what to do. For a week now, IF has been coming to kiss her in her 'sleep' (aside from that one time), and she just didn't know what to do. Her mind was a mess, her heart was all over the place, and her body always froze up when she tried to do something about it. She just sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for when IF would come to wake her up this time.

Neptune laid there for awhile, waiting and becoming anxious, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest when she heard IF finally call her name. The brunette walked into her room, up to her beside, and knelt down, her face level with Neptune's own. She just gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity before she finally leaned forward, her lips closing in on Neptune's own.

At the last moment, IF stopped, pulling away. "...I need to stop doing this. It's not right." She muttered to herself, standing up.

 _She... isn't going to kiss me?_

Neptune knew she should be happy, but her heart sank for some reason she couldn't comprehend. When she heard IF start walking away, her body acted on its own, her hand reaching out and grabbing ahold of the girl's sleeve. "Neptune!?" The brunette exclaimed in shock, looking at Neptune's face only to be taken aback by the look in her eyes.

Neptune was sitting up in bed, one hand holding onto IF's sleeve and her other arm shyly held up against her chest, her eyes gazing into IF's own. "Iffy..." She whispered, soft and low, a heavy blush across her cheeks as she couldn't take her eyes away from her own. She didn't know what she was doing; she just knew that she didn't want her to go.

"Neptune..." IF muttered, turning around to face her.  
Neptune just held out both hands, her eyes saying the rest.

IF took her in her arms, their lips touching as they kissed each other. "I love you, Neptune. I love you so much!" The brunette confessed as they broke their kiss.  
"I..." Neptune looked away, unsure of her own feelings. "I... don't know how I feel... I think I like you, maybe?" She looked back at her. "A-anyways, I just know... that I want to kiss you some more!"  
She smiled at her. "That's good enough for me."  
Their lips made contact once more, the girls holding each other in their arms.

* * *

One month later, Neptune and IF were dating each other, exchanging kisses and getting on each other's nerves more than ever before. One day, IF let something slip...

"Nepu!? You knew I was awake from the beginning!?" Neptune cried out, shocked.  
IF looked away, an awkward smile on her face. "Uh, yeah... I didn't know how you'd react, but I couldn't keep my feelings bottled up any longer... Besides..."  
Neptune leaned in real close, pouting. "'Besides'~?" She repeated, annoyed.  
"I thought you might do something stupid like keep pretending to be asleep." The girl confessed, awkwardly laughing as she rubbed the back of her head.

There was a flash of light, and the next thing IF knew was that she was pressed up against the wall, Purple Heart looking down at her. "Iffy, I think it's about time I show you how a goddess kisses."  
"Kyaaa!" She cried, afraid. "Give me back my cute Nep-Nep!"  
Purple Heart just grinned at her before leaning forward.  
"Mnnnph!"


End file.
